Parent Teacher Conference
by shoret
Summary: Harry and Ginny have to go to their eldest's parent-teacher conference where they run into some old rivals courtesy of James Sirius Potter. Third part fo the 'Namesake Series.' Cover art in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

PTCPTC

Parent Teacher Conference

PTCPTC

Harry and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts for the first ever parent-teacher conference at a quarter to six. They were suppose to head straight to the Great Hall and find there eldest child who would show them to their seat for the presentation and then they would head to each of the child's classes. Ginny was already nervous. She would have to hear what all of the teachers had to say about her eldest. She just had to keep reminding herself that today was the going to be the worst and then on Albus and Lily's parent-teacher conference days things would be easier. In order for parents to make it to all of their children's classes each year was on a different day. Ginny was about to be sick. "Gin, love, everything is going to be fine. If his teachers had a problem with him we would have heard about it before now right? Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Harry sounded a lot more confident than he felt, but he needed Ginny to calm down there was no point in her yelling at James before they even ate. Speaking of food Harry was starving. Ginny was a wonderful cook but something about the Hogwarts feast could always make him salivate.

"Mum! Dad! Come right this way and I shall have you seated and fed." James did an exaggerated bow as Harry and Ginny passed him. Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"What are you planning James." She asked in a bored tone as she took her seat.

James put on a hurt look. "Mum, why would I be up to something? Blimy are you paranoid?"

"With good reason!" She put her sweetest smile on. "By the way did you get that letter I sent you?"

James laughed. "You mean the howler? Yeah I got it. Scor found in exceptionally funny."

Harry looked up from his empty plate in confusion. He had only been half listening to James and Ginny go back and forth; he was busy mentally willing the food to appear so he could eat. "Scor?"

"Oh speak of the devil. Scor over here." The youngest Malfoy looked in James' direction nodded and headed over. Draco looked a little put out to say the least.

"James for the love of Merlin no! Don't you even think about it young man." Ginny was berating her eldest up to the moment the Malfoys came over.

"Mum, Dad you know the Malfoys right?" James' eyes were sparkling wickedly with mirth.

Harry who had been staring so intently at his plate didn't realize what was going on until that very moment. "Oh bloody hell"

"Language Potter, we wouldn't want to set a bad example in front of the children would we." Draco smirked as he saw Harry's face flush with anger like it use to back when they were in school.

Harry looked at his son and said calmly, "You're grounded." Scorpius busted out into laughter as James' face fell.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're grounded too. Sit with your best friend's parents indeed." Draco looked at the seat in front of him, next to Harry with disgust before he sat down.

"Great plan Potter! 'Let's have them sit together it will be funny.'" Scor used a childish voice that he reserved for only making fun of James' dumbest plans. "Pillock."

"Hey that's not what I sound like." He threw his arm over Scor's shoulder who immediately knocked it off. James just put it back on. "Besides it will be amusing."

PTCPTC

Unfortunately for Harry and Draco James and Scor had every class together and sat next to each other in all of them. The group finally made it to the last class Transfiguration not a moment to soon. Harry was glaring daggers at everyone. Draco looked like one wrong look from someone and he would crucio the hell out of whoever it was. Ginny was actually having a really good time. She and Draco's wife got along really well and had even set up a tea date. McGonagall was about five minutes into her presentation when all hell broke loose. James and Scorpius were messing around in the back of the class when Scor pushed James a little too hard and he fell over a desk. He threw a hex back at Scor who got his legs kicked out from under him. "James, Scorpius! That is enough! Honestly, the two of you are worse than my first years. Show some respect please."

Now this wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary if Draco and Harry hadn't gotten involved but they did. "How very muggle of your son Malfoy." Harry whispered to the blonde.

"And how very underhanded of yours to hex an unsuspecting victim. It seems that trait runs in the family." Draco sneered back.

"You're one to talk about underhanded moves Malfoy. You're the prince of all the snakeheads. You wouldn't know how to behave decently if your life depended on it."

"I thought you were against prejudices Potter. What a little hypocrite you are."

"That's it. I've had enough of you Malfoy. Let's go." Both men stood and drew their wands only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"I sincerely hope the two of you are not about to duel in my classroom."

They both seemed to come to their senses at the same time, "Of course not, Professor."

"Good because I would hate to have to bring the both of you outside and discipline you like two students. Now if you are quite through I would appreciate it if I could get back to my presentation." Harry and Draco sat down looking properly chastised.

James leaned over to Scor who was having a hard time hiding his mirth. "I don't want to say it but I told you so."

"Of course you want to say it you ninny. Now stop pestering me. I'm not sure if we can get detention right now, but I don't want to risk it." James and Scor looked at each other and laughed. James would be reckless and Scor would be a stick in the mud. It was just how they worked. Some things couldn't be explained, like how a Potter and a Malfoy could be best friends or how Draco and Harry turned into brawling first years whenever they were together. It just worked.

PTCPTC

A/N: This is the third installment in the 'Namesake Series'. All of the one-shots of the series are stand alones but together they put together a picture of James Sirius Potter's life. I hope you check out the other stories. This popped into my head after I wrote chapter 5 of my story Double Dog Dare. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


End file.
